starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi
*Rick McCallum |guión = *George Lucas *Lawrence Kasdan y George Lucas |música = John Williams |reparto = *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Billy Dee Williams *Anthony Daniels *Kenny Baker *Peter Mayhew *Ian McDiarmid *Frank Oz *James Earl Jones *David Prowse *Alec Guinness *Sebastian Shaw |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = |estreno = *25 de mayo de 1983 *14 de mayo de 1997 |duración = *132 min. *134 min. *135 min. |presupuesto = $32.500.000 |canon = G |timeline = 4 DBY, 4 años después de ''Una Nueva Esperanza''; 6 meses después de ''El Imperio Contraataca'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when El Retorno del Jedi takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = [[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] |seguido de = [[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] }} Star Wars'': Episodio VI ''El Retorno del Jedi o El Regreso del Jedi (Return of the Jedi en inglés) es una película de ciencia ficción de 1983 dirigida por Richard Manquand y escrita por Lawrence Kasdan y George Lucas. Fue la tercera película de la saga en ser realizada y la octava en la cronología de Star Wars. La película está situada en 4 DBY, un año después de la ocupación imperial de la Ciudad de las Nubes, cuando Luke Skywalker y sus amigos viajan a Tatooine para rescatar a Han Solo de las garras de Jabba el Hutt. El Imperio se prepara para destruir a la Alianza Rebelde con una Estrella de la Muerte más poderosa, mientras la flota rebelde la ataca. Luke Skywalker se enfrenta a su padre, Darth Vader, en un duelo final bajo la mirada del Emperador Palpatine. La película fue estrenada el 25 de mayo de 1983, y fue lanzada en VHS y LaserDisc varias veces en las décadas de los '80 y '90. El film fue relanzado con algunos cambios en 1997 como parte de una Edición Especial de las tres películas de la trilogía original, y esta versión fue luego lanzada en VHS y Laserdisc. Otra edición especial fue lanzada en DVD en 2004, pero con algunos cambios respecto a la edición de 1997. La versión original y sin alteraciones del film fue relanzada como parte de un nuevo DVD en septiembre de 2006. Texto inicial Argumento Preludio En Sombras del Imperio se revela que el Imperio ha comenzado a construir una nueva Estrella de la Muerte, más poderosa que la anterior. Siguiendo la sugerencia del Príncipe Xizor, el Emperador Palpatine deja que los planos de la nueva estación espacial caigan en manos de los rebeldes. Los espías bothan descubren la nave que contiene los planos, y aunque muchos de ellos mueren en el combate, logran conseguirlos para mostrarlos a la Alianza. Mientras tanto Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca, que habían fallado en su intento de rescatar a Han Solo, congelado en carbonita, descubren que el cazarrecompensas Boba Fett lo ha llevado al Palacio de Jabba Desilijic Tiure en Tatooine. Entonces, se disponen a rescatarlo de allí. Historia La película tiene lugar en 4 DBY, un año después de los eventos de El Imperio Contraataca (aunque en la novela se habla de un período de 6 meses). Darth Vader aterriza en el hangar de la Estrella de la Muerte II, que está incompleta ya que está siendo construida. El comandante de la estación espacial, Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod lo recibe y Vader le recrimina que la construcción no va demasiado rápido. Jerjerrod dice que necesita más hombres para terminar la estación a tiempo, y Vader le dice que el Emperador Palpatine está disgustado con el proceso de construcción de la estación espacial y que irá a visitarla. Al oír esto, Jerjerrod promete redoblar los esfuerzos. Mientras tanto, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, R2-D2 y C-3PO llegan a Tatooine para comenzar el plan para liberar a Han Solo del Palacio de Jabba. Primero R2-D2 y C-3PO se dirigen al Palacio con un mensaje holográfico de Luke para liberar a Han, pero Jabba lo ignora y se queda con los droides. Esa noche, mientras la Banda de Max Rebo está tocando, Jabba es cautivado por los movimientos de su esclava Oola. Ella se resiste, por lo que el hutt la lanza al foso del monstruoso rancor, el cual la devora. Entonces llega al Palacio Leia, disfrazada como el cazarrecompensas Boushh, llevando a Chewbacca como un supuesto prisionero para cobrar la recompensa por su captura. El wookiee es encerrado, y esa noche Leia libera a Han de la carbonita, pero son descubiertos por Jabba y capturados. Han es encerrado en una celda con Chewbacca y Leia es forzada a ser la nueva esclava de Jabba, en reemplazo de Oola. Más tarde Luke llega al Palacio y, usando la Fuerza para eliminar a sus guardias y hacerle un truco mental al mayordomo, consigue llegar ante Jabba. El Jedi le pide que libere a Solo, pero Jabba lo rechaza, y cuando Luke atrae un bláster e intenta dispararle, el hutt es más rápido y lo lanza a la trampa del rancor. Luke logra sobrevivir y mata al rancor activando una enorme puerta que aplasta a la criatura, pero Jabba, furioso por este hecho, ordena ejecutar a Luke, Han y Chewbacca. Usando a C-3PO como traductor, les comunica que morirán a manos del Sarlacc, en el Pozo de Carkoon. thumb| [[Luke Skywalker durante la Batalla de Carkoon]] Luke, Han y Chewbacca (con Lando disfrazado como guardia de esquife) son llevados al Pozo de Carkoon para ser ejecutados, pero Luke consigue un sable de luz que R2-D2 llevaba oculto en su interior y se enfrenta a los guardias. En el combate, Han accidentalmente activa los propulsores del cazarrecompensas Boba Fett, quien sale disparado y cae a la arena, donde lo devora el Sarlacc. Leia, aprovechando la confusión, estrangula a Jabba con la cadena que usaba como esclava hasta matarlo. Tras liberar a Leia, R2-D2 junto a C-3PO se lanzan desde la barcaza hacia la arena. Han y Chewbacca logran rescatar a Lando, que había quedado colgado del esquife durante la batalla, mientras Leia y Luke apuntan el gran cañón de la cubierta de la barcaza de Jabba y lo disparan. Finalmente saltan al esquife y suben a los droides, logrando escapar antes de que la barcaza explote. Luke y R2-D2 van a Dagobah a ver a Yoda, mientras que el resto del grupo se dirige a un punto cercano a Sullust a reunirse con la Alianza. En la Estrella de la Muerte, Palpatine arriba y felicita a Vader por los avances en la construcción, y le dice que debe continuar la búsqueda de su hijo, Luke. Además, el Emperador le asegura a su aprendiz que todo está saliendo como lo ha planeado. thumb|left|Yoda se hace uno con la [[Fuerza]]Al llegar a Dagobah, Luke y R2-D2 se encuentran con Yoda agonizando. Luke le dice que ha regresado a completar su entrenamiento, pero Yoda le dice que no requiere más entrenamiento, ya que lo único que debe hacer es enfrentarse a Vader. Ante la pregunta de Luke debido a lo ocurrido en la Ciudad de las Nubes, Yoda le confirma que Vader es su padre. Antes de morir, Yoda le dice a Luke que existe otro Skywalker, y luego se hace uno con la Fuerza. Al salir de la choza de Yoda, Luke se encuentra con el espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke lo encara y le pregunta por qué nunca le había dicho que Vader era su padre, pero Kenobi le dice que lo que él le había dicho, que su padre había muerto, era cierto, ya que el Jedi que alguna vez había sido Anakin Skywalker había "muerto" y había sido reemplazado por Darth Vader. Kenobi además le revela a Luke que tiene una hermana (el otro mencionado por Yoda), que había sido separada de él al nacer para protegerlos del Emperador. Usando su instinto, Luke se da cuenta de que su hermana es Leia. Kenobi le advierte a Luke que debe cuidarse, porque sus sentimientos pueden terminar sirviendo al Emperador. En el punto de encuentro cerca de Sullust, a bordo de un crucero, la Alianza revela sus planes de destruir la Estrella de la Muerte. Como parte del plan, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO y un grupo de soldados se dirigen a la cuarta luna de Endor para desactivar el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte, lo que permitiría a la flota rebelde, entre ellos Lando y Nien Nunb a bordo del Halcón Milenario, destruir la estación espacial. Pero mientras descienden al planeta, Vader siente la presencia de su hijo en la lanzadera. Luke también lo siente, y comienza a pensar que podría arruinar la misión por haber ido. thumb|Reunión rebelde antes de la batalla de Endor. Al aterrizar en Endor, un grupo de soldados de asalto descubre a Luke y Leia. Tras una persecución en motos deslizadoras, Luke elimina a sus perseguidores, pero él y Leia se separan. Luke se reencuentra con los otros rebeldes, mientras que Leia, inconsciente tras caer de su moto, es despertada por Wicket, un ewok, criaturas nativas de Endor. Wicket hace amistad con Leia, y derrota a un soldado de asalto que los espiaba. Mientras buscan a Leia, Luke, Han, Chewbacca y los droides caen en una trampa de los ewok. R2-D2 corta la red usando sus herramientas internas, pero los ewok los descubren. Al ver a C-3PO, los ewok lo toman como un dios, pero a Han, Chewbacca, Luke y R2-D2 los toman prisioneros y pretenden servirlos en un banquete en honor a C-3PO. Leia, junto a Wicket, llega a la tribu de los ewok, mientras que Luke le dice a C-3PO que le comunique a los ewok que los libere o se enojará y usará su magia. Al no hacer caso los ewok, Luke usa la Fuerza para levitar el trono donde está sentado C-3PO, asustando a los ewok, quienes de inmediato liberan a los prisioneros. Convencidos de las buenas intenciones de los rebeldes, los ewok los hacen "parte de la tribu", y esa noche, tras contarles C-3PO la historia galáctica, aceptan unirse para luchar contra el Imperio. Mientras los ewok festejan, Luke temiendo poner en peligro la misión, decide dejar Endor y enfrentarse a Vader. El Jedi se aleja de los festejos y Leia lo sigue, y allí Luke le revela que es hijo de Vader y que ella es su hermana. Cuando Luke se va, Leia queda conmocionada, y es consolada por Han, aunque no le revela lo que le dijo Luke. Vader aterriza su lanzadera en una plataforma y se encuentra con Luke, que se había rendido. Luke habla con Vader intentando b que vuelva al lado luminoso de la Fuerza, pero Vader lo rechaza. Ambos se dirigen a la Estrella de la Muerte, en órbita sobre Endor. Al día siguiente, con ayuda de los ewok, los rebeldes localizan el generador del escudo en Endor, por lo que la flota rebelde ingresa al hiperespacio en Sullust preparándose para el ataque final hacia la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|left| En la estación espacial, Luke y Vader llegan hasta el Emperador, quien desea que Luke complete su entrenamiento pero en el lado oscuro. Además le revela a Luke que fue él el que hizo que los rebeldes pudiesen conseguir los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y hallaran el generador en Endor, ya que todo es parte de una trampa para que la Alianza sea derrotada en su ataque. Los rebeldes ingresan al generador pero son capturados por las fuerzas imperiales. La flota rebelde emerge del hiperespacio pero, al comprobar que el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte sigue activado, se mantienen esperando, pero son recibidos por la flota Imperial y la batalla comienza. thumb|right|La [[Batalla de Endor|batalla entre el Imperio y la Rebelión]] Cuando los rebeldes son sacados del bunker del generador por los soldados imperiales, los droides les hacen una trampa y son atacados por muchos ewok, comenzando una batalla entre los rebeldes y ewok contra los imperiales. Palpatine le muestra a Luke el poder pleno de la Estrella de la Muerte, la cual realmente estaba funcionando, y destruye uno de los cruceros de la Alianza. El Almirante Ackbar, al ver que la estación espacial está en operación, considera que deben retirarse, pero Lando lo convence de que deben darles más tiempo a los rebeldes en Endor. Allí, mientras la batalla continua, varios ewok, rebeldes e imperiales mueren, pero Han, Leia y Chewbacca, con ayuda de los droides, logran acceder al bunker. En la Estrella de la Muerte, Luke, con el estímulo de Palpatine, atrae su sable del regazo del Emperador y lo ataca, pero Vader llega justo a tiempo para defenderlo, comenzando un duelo entre ambos.thumb|left|Padre e hijo luchan en la [[Estrella de la Muerte II.]] Tras un enfrentamiento, Luke salta hacia una plataforma y se esconde allí, diciendo que no peleará contra él. Sintiendo dentro de la mente de su hijo, Vader descubre que Luke tiene una hermana. Vader dice que, si Luke no se une al lado oscuro, ella si lo hará, y al decir esto Luke sale violentamente de su escondite y ataca a Vader en un duelo intenso, hasta que Luke le corta la mano mecánica a Vader, lo mismo que el Sith le había hecho a su hijo en la Ciudad de las Nubes. Viendo cómo reaccionó Luke, Palpatine lo anima a matar a Vader, herido en el piso, pero Luke controla su ira y arroja su sable, asumiéndose como un Jedi, al igual que su padre Anakin antes de caer en el lado oscuro y transformarse en Darth Vader. Han, Leia, y Chewbacca logran escapar del bunker justo antes de su explosión y la del escudo, con lo cual la flota rebelde puede comenzar su ataque. En la Estrella de la Muerte, Palpatine, enfurecido porque Luke no quiere ir al lado oscuro, le lanza rayos de la Fuerza, que cada vez torturan más a Luke y podrían matarlo. Viendo a Luke muriendo, Vader se cuestiona su lealtad y a sí mismo, y finalmente Anakin "renace" y Vader toma a Palpatine, y a pesar de que Palpatine le lanza rayos a él también dañando de modo permanente el sistema de respiración artificial de su armadura condenándolo a una muerte segura, lo lanza a un muy profundo agujero que conecta con el reactor de la estación espacial, matándolo. El Halcón Milenario, junto con algunos cazas X-Wing, ingresa a la Estrella de la Muerte por conductos internos para destruirla, mientras que el piloto de A-Wing Arvel Crynyd, viendo que su nave está en llamas, se lanza de forma suicida hacia el Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor y destruye su puente, dado que los escudos de la nave imperial habían sido destruidos. El Acorazado Estelar comienza a caer, atraído por la gravedad de la Estrella de la Muerte dado que sus sistemas gravitacionales habían sido destruidos, y se estrella contra la estación espacial imperial. En el medio de la evacuación de la Estrella de la Muerte, Luke lleva a su agonizante padre hasta la plataforma de acceso a su lanzadera. Anakin le pide a Luke que le quite su casco, para poder verlo por una vez con sus propios ojos. Su verdadero rostro es pálido, por haber usado ese casco durante 23 años, y herido, por su lucha contra Obi-Wan Kenobi en La Venganza de los Sith. Anakin le dice a Luke que tenía razón sobre él, y le pide que le diga eso a su hermana, y luego muere. El Halcón Milenario y la X-Wing pilotado por Wedge Antilles logran llegar al reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte, al cual le disparan misiles de concusión y torpedos de protones, destruyéndolo y haciendo que la Estrella de la Muerte comience a destruirse. Ambos logran escapar instante antes de que la estación estalle, al igual que Luke, quien escapa justo antes de la explosión en una lanzadera imperial llevando el cuerpo de su padre.[[Archivo:ExplosiónEM2.jpg|thumb|left|El Halcón Milenario escapa de la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte]] En Endor, mientras observan la explosión, Han le asegura a Leia que Luke logró escapar, y viendo los sentimientos de ella por Luke, le dice que no se interpondrá cuando vuelva. Leia entonces le confiesa que Luke es su hermano, y tras un momento de sorpresa de Han, ambos se besan. thumb|right|Rebeldes y ewoks celebran la destruccion del imperio Esa noche, Luke arma una pira funeraria y quema el cuerpo de su padre, haciéndose Anakin uno con la Fuerza. Mientras los ewoks y los rebeldes festejan, X-Wing atraviesan el cielo lanzando fuegos artificiales, mientras por toda la Galaxia, en Tatooine, Naboo, Coruscant o Bespin, la gente sale a las calles a celebrar la caída del Imperio. En medio de los festejos, Luke ve los espíritus de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda y Anakin Skywalker, ahora redimido al lado luminoso. Leia toma a Luke y lo lleva a los festejos, mientras los espíritus lo observan. Créditos Reparto Créditos Apariciones *Arnet *Arno *Attark *AV-6R7 *Avarik *Barada *Barich *Beedo *Dansra Beezer *Nizuc Bek *BG-J38 *Bib Fortuna *Walex Blissex *Kren Blista-Vanee *Blount *Doda Bodonawieedo *Bossk *Boushh *Olander Brit *Bruckman *Buboicullaar *Brooks Carlson *Tycho Celchu *Chiraneau *Chirpa *Airen Cracken *Ardon Crell *Salacious B. Crumb *Arvel Crynyd *C-3PO *CZ-4 *Barquin D'an *Ars Dangor *Delevar *Dengar *R'kik D'nec *Doallyn *Drelosyn *Taym Dren-garen *Dyer *Elsek *Endicott *Ephant Mon *EV-9D9 *Thul Fain *Fenson *Boba Fett *Grizz Frix *Bib Fortuna *Fozec *Gailid *Gamall Wironicc *Gartogg *Geezum *Gherant *Ghoel *Giran *Ghana Gleemort *Godherdt *Gorrt *Graak *Janus Greejatus *Greeve *Grond *Guardia de esquife weequay no identificado *Haash'n *Harc Seff *Hebsly *Herat *Hermi Odle *Hewex *Igar *Irol *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Janse *Jendon *Greeata Jendowanian *Jess *Jhoff *Joh Yowza *Davod Jon *Jonus *J'Quille *Jubnuk *Junkin *Kadas'sa'nikto no identificado *Kajain'sa'nikto no identificado *Kazak *Kensaric *Kin Kian *Kithaba *Klaatu *Myn Kyneugh *Lathe *Laudica *Leektar *Logray *Loje Nella *Lumat *Aved Luun *Machook *Crix Madine *Malakili *Bane Malar *Marmor *Marquand *Droopy McCool *Lyn Me *Merrejk *Mianda *Midge *Misik *Mon Mothma *Gauron Nas Tal *Karie Neth *Nho'Apakk *Nicki *Nippet *Ten Numb *Nien Nunb *Nysad *Oberk *Oochee *Oola *Orrimaarko *Ortugg *Judder Page *Palpatine *Panno *Paploo *Pipe-smoking Ewok *Turr Phennir *Queequeg‎ *R2-D2 *R2-Q5 *R5-J2 *Rabin *Rapotwanalantonee Tivtotolon *Ree-Yees *Rennek *Renz *Palejo Reshad *Rhymer *Rogua *Romba *Loci Rosen *Rayc Ryjerd *Saelt-Marae *Horton Salm *Nik Sant *Rystáll Sant *Keir Santage *Sarkli *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Pote Snitkin *Sy Snootles *Squalls *Leslomy Tacema *Tamat *Tanus Spijek *Tarl *Vul Tazaene *Teebo *Telsij *Tessek *Velken Tezeri *Thaneespi *Pucumir Thryss *Thug *Shasa Tiel *Tortured Droid *Umpass-stay *Vandolay *Vedain *s'Too Vees *Verrack *Vesden *Vizam *Wallen *Wam Lufba *Warlug *Warok *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Watts *Weeba Weeba *Wiley *Wittin *Wooof *Wuta *Yarna d'al' Gargan *Murttoc Yine *Yoda *Yorr *Yotts Orren *Yoxgit *Yutani |criaturas= *Bordok *Churi *Endor chicken *Gurreck *Iguana *Klatooine paddy frog *Leebsie-lurker *Rancor *Rat *Rock wart *Sarlacc *Worrt |droides= *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide de energía GNK *Droide de negocios y comunicaciones serie CZ *Droide de perímetro BT-16 *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide fundidor 8D *Droide portero TT-8L *Droide quirúrgico 2-1B2-1B surgical droid *Droide ratón gigante *Droide supervisor ED *Droide supervisor serie V *Droide trabajador zángano J9 |eventos= *Batalla de Bespin *Batalla de Bothawui *Batalla de Carkoon *Batalla de Endor **Duelo en la Estrella de la Muerte II *Batalla de Kothlis *Batalla de Naboo *Batalla de Taanab *Levantamiento de Coruscant *Misión en Prefsbelt IV *Misión al Palacio de Jabba *Batalla de Sullust *Tercera Batalla de Tatooine |lugares= *Bespin **Ciudad de las Nubes *Coruscant **Ciudad Imperial ***Distrito del Senado ****Distrito Legislativo *****Edificio del Senado ***Recinto del Templo ****Templo Jedi *Dagobah **Choza de Yoda *Endor *Cuarta luna de Endor **Happy Grove ***Aldea del Árbol Brillante **Bunker del generador de escudo de Endor *Naboo **Theed ***Arco Triunfal ***Plaza del Palacio ***Palacio Real de Theed *Sullust *Taanab *Tatooine **Mar de Dunas ***Palacio de Jabba ****Alkhara's Tower ****Main Citadel ****Western Keep ***Gran Pozo de Carkoon **Mos Eisley ***New Quarter ****Outer Curved Street *****Headquarters of Quebe-Luxfause Systems ****Straight Street *****Ubrikkian Trade Tower |organizaciones= *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Comandante en Jefe *Alto Comando de la Alianza *Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza *Comandantes Supremos de la Alianza *Ejército de la Alianza Rebelde *Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza *Rebel Wilderness Fighters *Equipo de Ataque de Endor *Flota de la Alianza *Comando de la Flota de la Alianza *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza *Escuadrón Azul *Escuadrón Gris *Escuadrón Oro *Escuadrón Rojo *Alto Consejo de Asesoramiento de la Alianza *Jefe de Estado *Capitán *Control de la Ciudad de las Nubes *Bespin Wing Guard *Coronel *Comandante *Comandante en Jefe *Guardia de Seguridad de Bespin *Cabo *Armada de Dornean *Imperio Galáctico *Emperador Galáctico *Asesores Imperiales *Consejo Imperial Regente *Milicia Imperial *Guardia Real del Emperador *Comandante Supremo *Ejército Imperial *Piloto del Ejército Imperial *Armada Imperial *Escuadrón de la Muerte *Escuadrón Onyx *181st Imperial Fighter Group *Escuadrón Sable *Escuadrón Cimitarra *Escuadrón Guadaña *Tempest Force *Cuerpo de Stormtroopers *Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant *Gran Ejército Gungan *Monjes B'omarr *Orden Jedi **Gran Maestro Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Kajidic *Desilijic *Imperio Criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Teniente *Mayor *Monarquía *Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo *Real Cuerpo Espacial de Cazas de Naboo *Sargento *Orden de los Lores Sith **Señor Oscuro de los Sith **Aprendiz Sith **Lord Sith **Maestro Sith |especies= *Adarian *Amanin *Aqualish *Askajian *Baragwin *Bith *Bothan *Chevin *Dressellian *Duros *Elom *Especie de Bron Burs *Especie de Niado Duegad *Especie de Yoda *Ewok *Frog-Dog *Gamorreano *Gran *Gungano *H'nemthe *Hoover *Humano *Ishi tib *Jawa *Kitonak *Klatooiniano *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Lobel *Mon calamari *Nikto *Nimbanel *Ortolano *Pa'lowick *Quarren *Riorian *Rodiano *Shawda Ubb *Sic-Six *Skrilling *Snivvian *Sullustano *Theelin *Tocoyan *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Ubese *Ugnaught *Weequay *Whiphid *Wol Cabbashite *Wookiee *Yarkora *Yuverniano *Yuzzum |vehículos= *[[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]] **''Ejecutor'' *Aerodeslizador de pasajeros EasyRide *Ala planeadora *Barcaza de lujo **''Khetanna'' *Bombardero TIE/sa *[[Cañonera clase Braha'tok|Cañonera clase Braha'Tok]] *Carguero ligero YT-1300 **''Halcón Milenario'' *Caza estelar Ala-B *Caza estelar BTL Ala-Y *Caza estelar N-1 *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *Caza estelar TIE/in *Corbeta CR90 *Coruscant air bus *Crucero Estelar MC80a **''Hogar Uno'' **''Independencia'' *[[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] **''Libertad'' *Destructor Estelar clase''Imperial I'' *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] **''Vengador'' *[[Destructor Estelar clase Tector|Destructor Estelar clase Tector]] *Esquife de carga Bantha-II *Estrella de la Muerte II *Fragata de escolta Nebulón-B EF76 *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A *Interceptor TIE/in *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] **''Tydirium'' *Moto jet 74-Z *Nave de comunicaciones principal *Saltacielos T-16 *Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno *Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno *Transporte de personal rebelde *Transporte mediano GR-75 *Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car *Z-6 jet pack |tecnología= *Rifle de caza 84-U *Rifle bláster A280 *Sensor de matriz computarizada ANq-51 *Vibro-hacha cortadora BD-1 *Blissl *Arco y flecha *Ballesta *Brain jar *Antena de banda ancha *Catapulta *Centressar strings *Chidinkalu *Llamador de pájaros churi *Detonador termal de clase A *Comunicador *Communications badge *Controlador FP *Holoproyector CS-12 *Cibernética *Armadura de Darth Vader *Planos de la Estrella de la Muerte II *Pistola bláster deportiva Defender *Pistola bláster pesada DL-44 *Double magazine canister *Arpa drumheller *Láser de muñeca Dur-24 *Rifle bláster E-11 *Rifle carabina EE-3 *Pipa ewok *Corno suizo ewok *Fighting club *Fuegos artificiales *Emisión de frecuencia *Gaderffii *Armónica Growdi **Flauta **Water organ *Vara de curación *Pipa hookah *Cuchillo de caza *Impact armor *Kloo horn *Lance blade *Sable láser *Light target pistol *magnetic ring *Mandalorian gauntlet *Manacles *Minicohetes de concusión MM9 *Quemador de espina Naal *Nalargon *Neurix tube *Rifle babosa Noslo-19 *Platillo O'Tawa *Corno Plandl *Plastoide *Plastron *Detonador proyectil *Tambor poderoso *Acero Quadanium *Quarrel *Modulador de radión *Cerrojo de seguridad *Pistola bláster de soldados exploradores *Gong chillón *Sonajero fantasma del shaman *Envoltura *Bláster de mano *Generador de escudo planetario SLD-26 *Hondas *Lanza *Speech scrambler *ST2 concussion missile rack *Armadura de soldado de asalto *Subwoofer *Equipo de supervivencia *Sistema táctico *Guante táctico *Láser de orientación *Tambor del trueno *Transpariacero *Traz *Tubo de sonido troomic *Timbre tryna *Puñal twi’lek *Arma de asta vibrohacha *Vibro-lanza *Tambor de la aldea *Escáner de visión mejorada *Lanzador de fibrocuerda *Comunicador de muñeca *Cuerno xloff *Lanzallamas miniatura ZX |miscelánea= *Ornamento abyssin *Bastón de autoridad *Bandolera *Forraje de bantha *Binario *Gránulos chall *Medalla de libertad chandrilliana *Medallón de Jefe *Pluma churi *Tocado de cráneo churi *Sombrero de Coruscant *Zapato danzante *Denscris *Tatuaje Desilijic *Dias *Doonium *Duracero *Ewokese *Flak vest *La Fuerza **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza ***Rayo de la Fuerza *Básico Galáctico Estándar *Batón Gimer *Guante de pico *Sombrero de cráneo Gurreck *Huttés *Impervium *Jalavash worm silk *Jerba leather boots *Krayt dragon venom *Lashaa silk *Lightsaber combat **Cho mai **Cho mok **Dun Möch **Forma V: Shien / Djem So **Sai *Medicine bag *Mon Calamari jerkin *Ogygian cloak *Palpatine's cane *Pants **Circus pants *Positive grip shoe *Pourstone *Rank insignia *Rock wart sting juice *Ryloth robe *Sensua binding *Selith music charm *Shata leather pants *Shyriiwook *Slave girl harness *Slaver bracelet *Slaving Collar *Sounding cymbal *Staff of Power *Stomach *Szana body glove *Talisman bag *Trandoshan *Trophy spine *Tydirium (ore) *Ubese *Ubese boot *Ubese clan-clasp *Uniform *Utility belt *Vand belt *Yoro root pigment }} Entre bastidores Producción El director de El Retorno del Jedi fue Richard Marquand, quien murió en 1987 de una dolencia cardíaca, pero algunos reportes sugieren que George Lucas estaba también muy involucrado en los trabajos de la película, y posiblemente dirigió dirigió personalmente algunos temas. Lucas admite en el documental Empire of Dreams que él tuvo que estar seguido en el set debido a la relativa inexperiencia de Marquand con los efectos especiales, pero comentarios del director de El Imperio Contraataca, Irvin Kershner, en los comentarios del DVD de esa película, sugieren que Lucas, quien actuó como un asesor en ''El Imperio Contraataca, tuvo un rol similar en la producción de El Retorno del Jedi. Sin embargo, según Kershner, Lucas siempre dijo que El Imperio Contraataca fue una película de Kershner, no de él.'' [[Archivo:Revenge_of_the_jedi_poster.jpg|thumb|right|Poster de Revenge of the Jedi]] Algunas personas han notado las diferencias entre el estilo de dirección de Marquand y Lucas, y dijeron que son distintos. El guión fue escrito por Lawrence Kasdan y Lucas (con contribuciones no acreditadas de David Webb Peoples) basándose en la historia de Lucas. Howard Kazanjian funcionó como productor. El documental Empire of Dreams expone que George Lucas inicialmente quería llamar a la película El Retorno del Jedi, pero luego cambiaron a La Venganza del Jedi cuando Kasdan le dijo que "Retorno" era un título débil. Unas pocas semanas antes del estreno del film, Lucas cambió el título de nuevo a "Retorno". En entrevistas, Lucas dijo que la razón para el cambio es que un Jedi no buscaría venganza. Hay varias personas que especulan que Lucas había planeado llamar a la película El Retorno del Jedi todo el tiempo, y solo usó "Venganza" como una forma de eliminar la mercancía falsa. También se ha afirmado que la razón para el cambio fue debido a que el título de la película en proceso Star Trek II: La Ira de Khan era La Venganza de Khan, y en ese caso el título fue cambiado por su parecido con La Venganza del Jedi. En la novela William Shatner's Star Trek Movie Memories, el director Nicholas Meyer confirmó que no creía que 20th Century Fox le habría permitido a Paramount cambiar el título de su película de The Undiscovered Country a The Vegeance of Khan. Sin embargo, toda esta controversia fue eliminada cuando Star Trek II fue llamada La Ira de Khan y La Venganza del Jedi finalmente se convirtió en El Retorno del Jedi. "Venganza" sería finalmente usado en el Episodio III, La Venganza de los Sith. thumb|left|Poster original del lanzamientoEl proyecto fue llamado Blue Harvest - Horror Beyond Imagination (Cosecha azul - Horror más allá de la imaginación) para evitar atraer a los fanáticos y a la prensa y para ocultar el verdadero proyecto de El Retorno del Jedi. George Lucas había roto todas sus conexiones con el sistema de Hollywood y se había vuelto un verdadero cineasta independiente. Las filmaciones tuvieron lugar desde el 11 de enero hasta el 20 de mayo de 1982 en el Parque Nacional Redwood en California, el desierto de Yuma en Arizona, y los Estudios Elstree, en Reino Unido. Con una masiva campaña global, el artista de la saga Drew Struzan creó las icónicas y distintivas imágenes para los posters y carteles de la película. En el poster del lanzamiento, Luke Skywalker es representando sosteniendo un sable de luz azul, cuando el color del sable que Luke usa en la película es verde. Esto sugiere que la decisión de hacerlo verde fue tomada más tarde en la producción. De hecho, la decisión fue tomada para hacer contrastar la hoja del sable de Luke con el cielo azul de Tatooine y hacerlo visible durante la Batalla de Carkoon. Hubo un error en el vestuario de todos los personajes del Imperio, ya que todos, sin importar su rango, llevan la misma insignia de rango en sus trajes. Esto no fue reconocido por la producción hasta ya avanzado el proyecto, y en la versión final fue dejado sin corregir. Crítica Reediciones File:Rotj1995.jpg|Edición en VHS de 1995 File:Returnofthejedi.jpg|Edición Especial de 1997 File:Ep6DVD.jpg|Edición Especial en DVD de 2004 File:Classicrotjdvd.jpg|Edición Especial de 2006 Star_Wars_Episode_VI_Return_of_the_Jedi_Blu-ray_Steelbook.jpg|Edición en Blu-Ray Como las otras dos películas de la trilogía original, fue lanzada una Edición Especial de El Retorno del Jedi en 1997, con varios cambios cosméticos y adiciones, incluyendo cambios en la música de la escena final. El 21 de septiembre de 2004 las tres películas originales fueron finalmente lanzadas en DVD, con varios cambios menores como efectos de sonido y mejoras en la calidad del film. Durante la secuencia en la cual se muestran los festejos por la caída del Emperador por la Galaxia, se añadió una escena mostrando la celebración en Naboo, en la ciudad de Theed. Un gungano puede oírse gritando "Wesa free" (nosotros libres) en la escena. En la escena de los festejos de la gente de Coruscant, el edificio del Senado y el del Templo Jedi fueron añadidos en el fondo. Sebastian Shaw interpreta a Anakin en la escena de la lanzadera imperial en la Estrella de la Muerte y cuando aparece como espíritu, durante los festejos en Endor. En el relanzamiento en DVD, las cejas de Shaw fueron digitalmente removidas de la escena en la lanzadera imperial. Además, durante la escena de la celebración, Shaw fue reemplazado por Hayden Christensen, quien interpreta a Anakin en el Episodio III. En lugar de filmar nuevamente el fantasma de la Fuerza de Christiensen, se añadió digitalmente la cabeza de Christiansen en lugar de la Shaw, dejando el cuerpo de este último como en la versión original. Por lo tanto, Anakin es visto vistiendo las túnicas de un Maestro Jedi, aunque nunca alcanzó ese rango en realidad (sin embargo algunas personas argumentan que lo hizo al ser redimido por Luke). Esto ha sido explicado diciendo que, al ser fantasmas de la Fuerza, aparecen la Fuerza les permite aparecer. El 12 de septiembre de 2006, Lucasfilm lanzó un set de dos discos que consiste en la Edición Especial de 2004 y la versión original inalterada. Esta versión duró hasta el 31 de diciembre de 2006. Escenas eliminadas Novelización La novelización de El Retorno del Jedi fue escrita por James Kahn. Además de tener escenas eliminadas de la película, con el lanzamiento del Episodio III, la afirmación de Anakin Skywalker en la novela de "lava trepando por su espalda" ha probado ser un error. En la novela, Obi-Wan Kenobi le cuenta a Luke Skywalker que él y Anakin habían luchado y su padre había caído a un "pozo de lava". Además, la novela erróneamente se refiere a Owen Lars como hermano de Kenobi. En realidad, Owen Lars es el medio hermano de Anakin. Irónicamente, Joel y Nash Edgerton, quien interpreta a Owen Lars y el doble de Ewan McGregor en la interpretación de Kenobi en la trilogía original, son hermanos en la vida real. En el comienzo del enfrentamiento en el salón del trono de Palpatine, el Emperador lee la mente de Luke y descubre que Yoda ha completado el entrenamiento Jedi de Luke, y ahora está muerto. Sin embargo, no muestra señas de reconocer el nombre de Yoda. Radio Mientras que las dos primeras películas fueron adaptadas para la radio en los comienzos de la década del '80, no fue hasta 1996 que fue lanzada una versión para radio de El Retorno del Jedi. La adaptación fue escrita por Brian Daley y fue producida para la National Public Radio. Comics La película fue adaptada a los comics por Marvel Comics. A diferencia de las otras dos películas, no fue lanzada en la serie de Star Wars (Marvel), sino que tuvo cuatro partes por cuenta propia: *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel La adaptación fue escrita por Archie Goodwin e ilustrada por Al Williamson. Fue lanzada entre 1983 y 1984. Una adaptación al manga ilustrada por Shin-Ichi Hiromoto fue lanzada en Japón en 1998 y en los Estados Unidos en 1999. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi en Star Wars Latino * }} * Categoría:Películas de la saga